Temptation
by Graceful Darkness
Summary: Drake is an evil, sadistic, and a very loyal follower of The Darkness. But when his Master commands him to get a the girl Skyler Parks to join their side will his loyalties change? Plz rate and review:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is my first story about the series Gone and I really got in the mood for some Drake… I don't know why but I guess the crazy sadistic characters are the most appealing to me ;) so if you haven't read Gone or have NO IDEA what im writing about well… ima warn you things might get a tad… weird.**

**Luv- Amy.**

Drake's P.O.V.

_Click. Pause. Click. Pause. Click. Pause… Click. _Flicking the safety on and off has always been a habit of mine; I didn't know why but my guess would be that knowing with each click turned this beautiful machinery from safe to deadly. I looked at the boy sitting… well tied is more like it, in the chair in front of me; his eyes darted from side to side a dead giveaway of how much I frightened him. Well that wasn't surprising now was it? I was once just a mere normal sadistic boy, but now I am so much more… my Master has given me true power.

At the thought of the power my Master has granted me I looked down at my right arm… or what is now in its place. A tentacle, blood red scales for skin and pure muscle; I never bothered checking its length since it grows when I lash it out. Right now it flicked anxiously back and forth as if it had a mind of its own, it itched to break skin. Soon the itch turned into a full blown out need to cause pain to another… and just my luck my very own torture toy set up all nice and pretty just for me.

I felt a smile creep upon my lips as I raised my whip hand, lashing it down on the kid's face as hard as I could. The boy yelped in pain and tears welled into his eyes; sneering at his weakness I wrapped my tentacle around his throat letting him squirm and thrash against my arm till his attempts became weaker and then stopped all together. Dead. Males didn't usually last long with me… it was the girls that got the special treatment, the whipping until they begged for mercy and squeezing them into unconsciousness but not death, waiting for them to wake up to let the real fun begin. Licking my lips at the thought of breaking a girl's will, making her succumb to me knowing I was her Master until I got bored of her.

I shook my pleasant thoughts away, knowing I wasn't here for games but for the task my Master has sent me on. My Master was known by all of the children in the FAYZ, a place where everyone over the age of fifteen just vanished and everyone under that age left here… wondering what had happened to them and where they had went. Of course soon everything turned to chaos kids dying, people starving, things stolen. But when Sam stepped up as leader along with some others, I did not bother to learn their names, everything started to turn up. Soon after Caine, Diana, and I, along with the rest of the kids from Coates (A school where all the kids who were too young for jail for their crimes go) came to Sam's little town.

Caine declaring he would be taking over didn't help our cause much but then again I'm not with Caine, he only thinks I am. Honestly I think he is spineless for needing all these people surrounding him and protecting him. I, on the other hand, can take care of myself which is what a true leader needs; Caine is weak and not fit for that role. But I'll wait patiently for Caine to slip and that will be when I strike.

I glance over at the boy who was guarding the small filing room, I think his name was Jack or was it Justin? Didn't matter to me I came here for a purpose, I didn't know why my Master wanted a file on the girl called Skyler Parks but I am not one to question my Master's bidding. Soon I found the cabinet with P labeled on the top, skimming through the files I found Park's school record. Soon I was on my way out the door whistling as I came up to the pack of coyotes… filthy mutts, but they served my Master as well so I tolerated them.

Pack Leader was waiting ahead of the others, growling slightly as he said, "Did Whip Hand find file?" I smiled wickedly at my pet name: Whip Hand, it was so fitting it was practically impossible to think of a better name for myself.

I waved the file in front of him and snapped at it, "What do you think this is mutt? My homework?" Pack Leader went low to the ground and backed away slowly as I whipped my arm in the air. We walked in silence as we headed to our Master's resting place. It was in the mines of the abandoned town in the middle of nowhere. Slowly we made our way down through the mine crawled through the tunnels filled with rubble and dirt. I do not know how long it took us to finally reach my Master but know I was standing in a very large and open space in front of the thing I called my Master.

Some called him the Gaiaphage and others called him a monster or the devil himself. I looked upon him as my Master and God. I dropped the file onto the ground and said, "I have done as you asked."

My Master whispered in my mind "_You have done well my child… but this file is not for me. It's for you. Learn of this girl she is stubborn but cannot resist the darkness that calls to her, even though she tries her best to avoid it at all cost. Do whatever is necessary for her to come to me."_


	2. Chapter 2

Drake's P.O.V.

I didn't understand why the Graiaphage told me to get this girl's school file; all it will show were things unimportant on FAYZ's standard. Surprising when I opened the file the first thing that caught my eyes was: **Student of Coates. **She went to with me? I never heard of this Skyler Parks and the picture it showed definitely was not a familiar face but definitely a beautiful one. Raven black hair wild and dangerous looking and she had knowing stormy grey eyes. Her lips were curved up in a daring smirk as if to say _give me all you got. _Well I definitely will Ms. Skyler Parks. I certainly will.

Slowly I flicked through her files and saw someone hastily scratched down: _**5 bars, Power: Unknown. Currently Living: South of destroyed day care. **_So… these files weren't just for school and that's why I found Coates' student files in the Perdido Beach High School's file room; they were keeping tabs on all the powerful people in town. Makes sense to know who's something and who's nothing. But how do they not know her power if they know her bar ranking? And it was a pretty high one at that… highest I ever heard of was Sam's and Caine's which was a four bar.

Anyways now I know where to find the freak and now all I have to do is take her far, far away where I can… convince her to accept her destiny as a servant to our Master.

Skyler's P.O.V.

I was sitting silently on the beach watching the still waters remembering of how the waves used to thrash violently against the side of the cliff top. Everything used to be so different before the FAYZ; kids didn't have to carry weapons when they wanted to step foot out of their homes, we weren't all a bag of bones from starvation, and mostly of all there was not that feeling of security when you walked home expecting your parents to be there for you… that all changed when we were abandoned, left to fend for ourselves.

Deep in thought I didn't notice _it _creeping in on me… I didn't exactly know what it was but I knew it was something dark and seeped evil; it probed my mind demanding access. My eyelids fluttered shut and I began to feel the pull of it almost giving in to it. Maybe it wasn't as wrong as I think… everything is wrong in the FAYZ what makes this any different? Why shouldn't I let it close in on me and just see what it wants? Darkness enveloped me as I let my guard down slightly. But as soon as I felt one of its tendrils coming near my mind my walls went up immediately. I cannot believe I almost let myself be taken over by that… monster! One moment I was thinking of how much I missed my old life the next I almost become something's puppet.

It has been a constant presence in my head always striking at my weakest moments demanding I give in to it. But I can't… once the darkness comes I feel like I'm going alone into a lion's den. And the thing that wants me _is _real and definitely _is _evil, I can't explain it but the thought was appealing of an almighty being wanting me to serve him evil or not… the evil had power. And power is what I seemed to crave since I could remember.

Sighing, I lean back pushing all these thoughts aside for more pressing matters; Sam is convinced I have an ability that can change the odds into his favor. But I didn't care about who was in charge here or not, Sam or Caine whoever leads won't be able to save the people here. It was all hopeless. And once they figured that out it will turn into utter chaos. Food is scarce and so many have died in numerous ways; it is surprising Sam or Caine haven't given up yet. But somehow my "unknown power" is supposed to change all that? It's not like I can multiply food or raise the dead _I don't even know what my power is! _How is that supposed to help anyone if my powers never show up? It made sense that they wouldn't pop up automatically when the FAYZ started but it has been months and if there was any way I had powers they would have made themselves by now.

Slowly I stand up and walk towards the water looking at my reflection; my black hair wild as ever and my grey eyes looked solemnly up at me, knowing something bad is coming but what that was is the true mystery. Angrily I lashed out at the reflection watching the water ripple and my reflection disorientate but soon the water stilled and that once solemn face was now glaring at me with a snarl on her face.

I've been here for hours watching the illusion of the sun set and turn into the illusion of a moon and stars in the "sky," trying to think of ways I could help the people here or… leaving. I may not be able to poof out since I already rejected the offer as did most people now did. But that didn't stop me from using my own knife on myself or going out into the water and float until death took its toll. _No, _I won't die I refuse especially in giving up so easily like that _I am no coward! _I shouted this multiple times in my head till I felt confident that that wretched thought would stay out of my mind.

As I was arguing with myself I heard something… a swishing noise I more felt it than heard it since I was straining to hear the swishing, I tried blowing it off as the wind but sadly the FAYZ does not get windy. Warily I turn to see who disturbing the peace of the beach and regretted it deeply. I looked the boy up and down his eyes a reflection of mine a shocking grey storm and his hair was a sandy blond. He was_ big _towering over me menacingly; but the thing that made him stand out the most was his right arm… his arm was why everyone feared him along with his reputation of being the world's best sadist.

His whip for an arm slithered around my neck and he lifted me off my feet as he spat, "Well hello Ms. Skyler Parks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all:) thanks for the reviews so far I wasn't even expecting any so soon and I'm glad you guys like it so far I was a lil' nervous of how it was coming along… anyways if any of you guys have any ideas or tips you'd like me to try out I'd love to here em'. And please review your guys responses to my stories are what makes me want to write even more:)**

Skyler's P.O.V.

The air in my lungs was becoming scarce as I rasped out a feint, "Drake…"

Drake smiled viciously and cooed, "Don't be scared it's just big bad Drake coming to show you your true place in this world." With that his whip was gone in an instant and I fell to the ground, coughing and sucking in beautiful air. Drake stood over me his whip tickling my nose. Slowly he crouched down and grabbed my chin with his left hand; he whispered acidly, "We're going to have a lot of fun, you and I. You may be rebellious at first which is what usually happens to my prey, but soon that will die out and you _will _succumb to me and join our Master. And don't pretend to be surprised I know he calls to you, all you need is a little _push," _he pushed my shoulder and now I was laying down on my back looking up at him, "to see that you're nothing without him. Soon you'll find out that you'll be nothing without _me." _

I shivered at the thought of needing this monster not knowing if I am talking about the Gaiaphage or Drake or both. But unmistakably I felt a strange attraction to the one they called Whip Hand. I pushed the thought away as I looked steely up at him and spat, "I'm not going to turn into someone's _pet. _Not even you can change what I want."

Drake barked a short unamused laugh, "You think this is about what _you _want? No, no, no this is about what _our Master _wants. And he wants you." His whip wrapped itself around my waist and I was yanked to my feet, stumbling as I tried to regain my balance Drake began to walk away with his tentacle still holding on tightly to me. _Is he really using his arm as a leash on me? _Soon I'm being dragged against my will away from the once somewhat safe beach.

I put my hands on the thing he called an arm thinking I was going to try and struggle out of his grasp; placing my hand on it I was surprised to feel how smooth yet rough surface of the scales. Absentmindedly my hand began stroking the complex surface; curiously I squeezed it lightly to see its response his muscles rippled and flexed at the pressure. I saw Drake's back stiffen at the light touches on his whip-of-an-arm, which in turn made me realize what I was doing. Nervously I snatched my hand away, trying to make the feel of his rough soft scales vanish.

Drake's P.O.V.

Was she _petting _me? Not once in my life have I _ever _been _petted _me; let alone the replacement for my arm. It was… disturbing that when her hand left its spot on my tentacle that I felt the absence of it. As if I wanted it to be there stroking my arm, which was impossible. Gritting my teeth I tried to ignore the presence of the girl I was dragging along.

Soon she would understand that she was the Gaiaphage's which would also make her mine. And I needed a new toy to torture; I smiled at the thought of her crying out in pain as my whip lashed out on her back. She says she won't give in, but I am anticipating that broken look to come into her eyes and the fear of when she sees me. She will be loyal to our Master and she _will _be loyal to _me. _

I had the urge to show her my power over her and an idea came to mind. I flexed my whip, squeezing Skyler hard enough to make her air supply come to a halt; she gasped in surprise and soon went limp. Knowing she wasn't dead I simply dragged her across the desert terrain. Once she woke up we'd be long gone from Perdido Beach and we'll see who comes out on top.

Skyler's P.O.V.

I moaned, not understanding what happened until I remember… Drake. The kidnapping. My life turning even more twisted than it was before. I took in my surroundings there were stairs leading upwards to a closed (and most likely locked) door and there were no windows, which probably meant I was in a basement. The ground was stone and dirt was scattered all over the place, there was a broken TV in the far right corner of the room and a lone chair a few feet ahead of it facing towards it. The room was big and spacious which made it have an empty and vacant feel to it. And there was no sign of that monster, Drake.

Wearily I stood up and heard a clanking sound, curious I looked around seeing what made the noise. On either side of me there was a chain connected to the wall and at the end of those chains were my wrists. _Well that's just great! _I thought sarcastically. I'm either left here to starve or worse Drake will come back and do… I don't even want to think about the things I would be going through if Drake walks down those stairs.

At the thought of it the door opened and my eyes snapped up immediately as Drake sauntered down the stairs, his whip wrapped around him as if it was some pet snake of his. Drake said in a sing song voice, "Well aren't we just going to have so much fun in these next few days… weeks… months… or even years if we're lucky!"

I glared at him with disgust as I said, "Give me all you got, bastard."

A sadistic smile spread across Drake's face and he cracked his whip hand right in front of my face as he sang once more, "Oh you bet I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Skyler's P.O.V.

Drake dragged the chair from the corner in front of me; plopping down onto it and looking lazily at me. He simply said, "Tell me what your power is."

I looked at him incredulously and replied, "Take off my chains."

Narrowing his eyes into slits and growled, "I don't think you're in any position to wager." With that said he raised his whip and I felt a sharp pain against my cheek; I gasped in shock at the sudden assault and leaned back against the wall trying to distance myself from him. Seeing my fear in my eyes and posture, Drake stood up and stalked over to me. A beast cornering its prey.

Wrapping his whip around my throat not hard enough to stop my breath, but just enough pressure to make me uneasy. He dipped his head down to my face whispering in my ear, "Tell. Me. What. Your. Power. Is," with each word Drake invaded my space even more; touching me, pressing against me, tightening his grip. Anything to make me see he is in control.

Looking into his emotionless eyes I spat right into his face. He howled in rage and grabbed my hair. _Pink! Pink! Pink! _Was the sound I heard as I felt strands of my hair being ripped from my head. Crying out in pain, I raised my hand trying to fend him off. But instead of using my hand as a shield, black seeped out of it at a constant speed. Astonished I looked down at my hand, ignoring Drake's rants of how I will never see light again and that I would learn my place. Realizing that I wasn't listening, Drake looked down at what caught my attention.

Drake crouched down and touched the black liquid then hissed in pain, "It burns… like lava or something."

Raising one eyebrow I said, "Well truly I'm amazed I seep… black lava. I can't even shoot it I just… seep."

Drake laughed at my comment, a true laugh which trigged two things in me: One. Uneasiness. Two. Something… I couldn't place but it definitely made my stomach turn, if it was turning in a bad way… I wasn't too sure. Drake replied, "Five bar my ass this is just pathetic."

I stiffened and spoke, "How did you know I was a five bar?"

Grinning down at me with his shark-y smile he said, "The Darkness, baby. He knows all, side with us and you'll always come out on top." The change in his attitude towards me was so sudden I wasn't sure how to respond. So I sat down, leaning against the wall watching the… lava move as if searching for something. Drake noticed this too and responded, "Well maybe it isn't lava… more like a I don't know what to call it… but I know who does."

Violently, Drake jerked me up and took off my shackles. Rubbing my wrists for finally being free, I followed Drake up the stairs. Soon his whip was around my waist once again, leading me like I was his pet dog. Sucking up my pride I followed him without any complaints.

Once we were outside I knew exactly where we were: The Abandoned Mine. Drake went on his hand and knees and began to crawl; I mirrored his actions as we entered the mine. A blast of power hit me in an instant. I saw flashes of images and I staggered back... so many things happened at once. I couldn't see anything in front of me, I felt strong arms around me, and I heard a blood curdling scream. It felt as if my arm was being burnt to a crisp and was being held down as if I was a rabid animal. Soon the pain increased as I felt cold metal ripping apart my flesh and bone. I kicked and thrashed at whoever was holding me down but the deed was done… I saw my arm drop with a final thud.

A voice whispered in my head, _"See how real that felt? See the power I granted him? See the power I granted __**you? **__You understand, Drake used to be weak. But with my power I made him the most feared creature in this place you call the FAYZ. And soon you will too…" _With that the voice left but not before I heard an echoing of chuckling.

I opened my eyes and saw Drake holding onto me, looking angry and confused. When he saw my eyes open he yelled, "What is wrong with you? We were walking our merry way and all of a sudden you wouldn't stop thrashing around and screaming about your arm! It looks pretty fine to me better condition than mine some would say," he cracked his whip in emphasis, "or were you just mocking me? _No one mocks Drake Merwin!" _His tentacle lashed out and hit my stomach; I held in the pain and simply crawled past him.

I said nonchalantly, "Are you coming? I thought you wanted to meet your "All Powerful Master" right?"

Drake grunted and said, "_Our _All Powerful Master. You will learn that soon enough."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Is that all you say? You sound like a broken record."

I was surprised when Drake purred in my ear, "I can say _many _things my little Skyler, but our Master has a plan for us and till I know what that is I can't hurt you _too_ badly."

I swallowed thickly and said, "Well lucky me then."

Drake laughed with malice and purred once more, "I wouldn't say you're lucky. No one is lucky in the FAYZ…" Behind Drake's laughter I could hear the solemnness of his words and for the first time I actually felt bad for the boy named Drake Merwin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehehe *Spoiler Alert* idk if this chappie gonna be any good but I just couldn't hold off the romance but just to let you know this scene is because of the Darkness. So technically Skyler didn't just randomly think: Oh wow in a certain light Drake looks smexy…. And Drake didn't think: Wow idk why I haven't noticed before how hot Skyler is… Drake is still badass and he will still go on with his abusing ways. (I don't know if you like that or not but it may change from abuse of force to abuse of pleasure.) P.S. There will be a Gaiaphage scene in this chappie O: yup I gave my story a lil' twist!**

Drake's P.O.V.

There were no more snide comments from Skyler and she followed as obeyed; about time too, I think she finally is beginning to understand the depth of her role around here. Soon we were at the drop that leads to our Master's domain, if you weren't careful the drop would kill you. Lightly picking Skyler up with my tentacle I maneuvered her through the hole, letting her go once she was safely on the ground.

I called down, "Get out of the way or you'll be flattened when I jump down."

In response I heard shuffling and when it ceased I jumped down using my whip to break my fall. I stretched, finally able to stand and walked over to where Skyler was standing. I watched her closely as she tried to hide the awe and curiosity from her face; it was hard not to be amazed in this place… well for people like me and her, others would be disgusted and appalled.

I stood behind her and as if not under my control my whip wrapped around the both of us, I pressed my lips against her ear and whispered, "Isn't it amazing? Think about it, Skyler, you could be with us… be part of this power and magnificence."

A small smile formed upon her lips and her eyes closed, unable to help myself my teeth grazed her earlobe. At the touch of my teeth to her ear, her eyes flashed open and the spell was broken. She shrieked at me, "What do you think you are doing!"

I felt anger well up inside me, why did I do that? Why did she reject it? I growled at her, "Whatever I please, that's what."

I saw a glint in her eyes as she spat, "You may have took me away from the town and you may threaten me, but you _will not _make me your play thing in that category." With each word she stalked toward me, daring me to object.

I laughed a cruel laugh and purred, "Why, Ms. Skyler, there are a few things I have to make straight. One- I do not have any… romantic feelings for anyone, Two- Do you honestly I would touch you like that on my own free will? No. Our Master wanted this to happen and it was obvious that you liked it; the feeling of my whip around you and the way I was so close. And finally, Three- I will do as I please," with that I grabbed onto her and kissed her hard. Pouring my hate and disgust towards the world into this one kiss; I didn't know why I kissed her, honestly I want to hurt her to hear her screams and begs for mercy.

Skyler's P.O.V.

I stiffened when Drake kissed me first in surprise and then in wanting to get away. Struggling to not flow into the kiss I tried to push away from him; but Drake wouldn't have it, his whip wrapped around us once again.

He rasped against my lips, "No you don't, bitch; if I want you to kiss me _you_ _will kiss me!" _With that something came over me, as if I couldn't control what was going on my arms wrapped around his neck and I kissed back with an urge to feel his body and lips against mine. He pulled back and looked straight into my eyes as a slow sadistic smile spread across his face; he said, "Now that's more like, you be a good obedient girl and go onto your knees."

He pushed down on my shoulders and my legs crumpled to the ground, I winced in pain as I felt a rock tear through my jeans and cut through skin. Drake towered over me, whip raised high and then out of nowhere Drake's foot jammed into my stomach. I doubled over, gasping for air. Then Drake laughed sadistically and soon I felt the many assaults of his whip making contact with my skin. I just lay there breathing hard and heavy, attempting not to black out and failed miserably. I closed my eyes and let the darkness overwhelm me...

Gaiaphage's P.O.V.

Soon. Soon they will understand there use to me. Once they become close… so close they wouldn't need persuading to do what I need. They need to be willing for what I need, they need to _want _it. My child will soon be on its way to this world… The girl would be no problem after a little while, she's breaking I can sense it. I feel her acceptance of her fate; she will do what it is needed.

I watched in silence as my servant used the gift I granted him upon his mate. I eased myself into my faithful one's mind and whispered, "_Mate… she is your mate." _Letting it echo throughout his head. His lashings against her stop and he watched her with curiosity and soon after he scooped her up.

Laughing at the two leave, they were expecting answers from me… to tell them what they called the black lava was. But all they have gotten was more questions and confusion. They will find out what her power is soon and what a power it was…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I have a few things to say before I get Chapter 6 going ;) **

**A big thanks to TheWildFrenchie for all the great reviews**

**I'm going to try and make this chapter longer like double the usual 1,000 words**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Either if the review is saying how much you like it or how much you hate it, I still want the feedback. Constructive criticism is good and I'm pretty much walking in the dark of knowing how each of my readers like the story, this is for your guys entertainment not mine:)**

Drake's P.O.V.

I set her down onto the stone floor lightly, grabbing a blanket from the destroyed bed from upstairs. I drape the blanket over her and brush the hair out of her face; she slept peacefully but moved away at my touch. I push back the feeling of disappointment, she wasn't anything important to me I enjoy her distaste in me and the pain I inflict upon her. _She's your mate. _The words echoed in my head and I lashed out at the wall in anger.

The wall and ceiling were weak enough that chips of the foundation floated down towards the floor. This didn't appease my bloodlust, so I turned towards Skyler and strode over to the sleeping girl. I held my whip back, not wanting to use it as the weapon this time, and wound my arm up ready to punch her.

Her eyes opened when my fist a few inches from her face and my arm stopped moving entirely. She looked from my fist to my face and said nothing for a long time. I was breathing heavily waiting for her to scream and rage, but nothing came; the only response was when she put her hand over my knuckles and brought my hand down slowly.

She whispered as if she was worried someone would hear, "He didn't tell us what my power was."

I barked a laugh; I was just about to punch her in the face and _that _was what she wanted to talk about? I sat back and looked at her for a long time before responding, "No shit, obviously you're a freak but I guess we'll find out later what the hell it is that you do."

She nodded slightly blowing it off as unimportant, but I could see that she desperately wanted to know what her power was. It was written all over her face, the confusion of why her powers developed so late and the fear of our Master's interest in it.

She tilted her head to the side and stated, "Your whip is interesting."

I looked at her hard and replied, "You're jumping from one random topic to the next."

She shrugged and said, "I like it, the whip I mean."

I flicked it in front of her face and growled, "Don't make small talk."

I stalked away from her and looked blandly at the wall; I felt her eyes burning into my back as I refused to look at her. What was her game? I barely know her; I only had her kidnapped for only a day! And she is trying to make chit chat with me?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and whirled around; she stood there looking up at me, as if I had all the answers to her miserable life. I picked her up with my whip and effortlessly threw her against the wall. I growled, "Stupid bitch should have locked you up while you were still unconscious." I walked over to her and snapped on her shackles and spat, "And don't you _ever touch me again, _unless I give you the right so. Go it?" She nodded and sat up, leaning her back against the wall.

The next few days were uneventful; Skyler wouldn't speak to me and I spent all my time in the basement watching her. The only time I walked over to her was to give her some meat the coyotes dragged in from hunting and to walk her to the bathroom to do her business. We were getting nowhere and the silence was starting to put me on edge.

On the way to the bathroom one day I said nonchalantly, "When do you want to start practicing and learning what your power is?"

She stopped and looked at me for a long moment before responding, "What do you mean?"

I sighed and stated the obvious, "Well you're not magically going to figure out your power by us just moping around. You need to work at it and develop it."

She put out her hand and let the black liquid seep out; we both watched as if began to search for whatever it was looking for. We were staring for about a good five minute before Skyler stated, "I feel something… like a presence, not like the Gaiaphage's but something else." With that she was off and out the door with me in tow.

I stopped her with my whip around her throat and said, "Do you think it's smart to make it look like your running away?"

She remarked, "You know I wasn't running away and I'm not stupid enough to think I can out run and fight you."

I smirked at that and let her continue her search, all the while her black lava was trailing ahead of us. Like a dog on a leash pulling and always ahead of us. Ten minutes later we were out of the abandoned town and in the desert.

Skyler and I were now walking side by side waiting to see where her… liquid took us. I asked, "Do you feel anything else?"

Skyler paused for a moment thinking or feeling and then said, "I can't really place it… but it's like I'm hungry but not for food more like for energy; like it's leading me to something that can sedate my hunger."

I thought about what she said and replied, "Maybe you take away peoples' will to go on? Like you drain them of their resistance against the Gaiaphage?"

She responded, "That's a good assumption but it feels wrong so I don't think that's it."

Before we knew it the sun was going down and the sky was becoming dark. I wanted to suggest we head back before it became pitch black but movement distracted me. I undid my whip from Skyler and walked ahead of her. I flicked my whip outwards and hit something; a yelp of surprise and pain came out of the boy's mouth as he fell to the ground.

We made our way to the kid and then I picked the kid up by his throat and growled, "Well isn't tonight my lucky night."

Surprisingly Skyler smiled and breathed in as she said, "I feel it, this is what I want. It's been leading me to _him." _

I asked, "What do you mean? We've been searching for what, like two hours for this kid?"

She replied, "Not the kid… but his _power. _I feel it radiating off of him like a beacon that only I can see. What's your name kid?"

The boy stuttered, "J-Jason ma'am…"

He was about seven years old at most and was clutching onto a wrench as if it was only hope of surviving. But the look on Skyler's face tells me that if Skyler didn't want this kid to live then he won't.

She kneeled down so she could be face to face with him as she placed her non-seeping hand onto the child's cheek. She cooed, "And what special talent do you have, sweetie?"

The way she said it made me shiver with delight, a fake sweetness laced with a sadistic air to it. The boy didn't notice the fakeness of her tone and smiled shyly as he answered, "I can do this," he held his hands close together as a something zapped between his fingertips. Soon I realized it was electricity and could hear the buzzing of it from all the way up here.

Skyler looked at the now small sized ball of electricity in between his two hands as she said, "Fascinating…"

The boy beamed at her approval and said, "Sam said that this could really help the town, you know like maybe I could get some of the lights up and have things start running on my power."

I tilted my head to the said as I said, "Sam?"

The kid said, "Yeah, he sent me out here to go to the cable box should be right around here. He said it was right on the edge of Perdido Beach."

My whip flicked anxiously, we were near town and that meant Sam was nearby; maybe we could sneak in and cause some chaos… I nudged Skyler and said, "Hey we should head into town and pay Sammy a visit."

But she wasn't listening she was looking down at the boy and said, "You know, Jason, I'm very hungry. Do you think you can fix that?"

He blinked and before he could respond, Skyler's right hand lashed out and the blackness that oozed out now began to spread all across Jason's body. He screamed a high pitched sound as he tried to claw off the lava that now was burning his body. I watched in awe as it consumed him and looked over when I heard a moan of pleasure escape Skyler's lips.

The boy was thrashing and screaming and begging for mercy; but Skyler didn't seem to hear. Soon the thrashing and the screams ceased to be and all that came out of the boy were low moans of pain. The blackness that was clinging to his skin zoomed back into Skyler's hand. I looked at the now unconscious boy who was somehow not burnt or scathed by the pain she inflicted on him.

Skyler looked up at me and smiled slightly and said, "I think I found out what my power is."

I couldn't help but cruelly smile back and asked, "Draining energy?"

She laughed and responded, "No, it's so much more than that…" She put her hands together as the boy did only a few moments ago and instantly electricity zapped out of her fingers.

She said, "I took his power." I watched curiously as she put her hands to her sides while the sparks still were shooting slightly out of her fingertips.

**Dun. Dun. Dun! Skyler seems to have an evil side now doesn't she? Hehe ;) Tell me what you think of Skyler's new found ability and review and tell me if you want more of this bad side of her. Well ofc you do… can't have a good story without sadism… duh. :P rate and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :D Have nothing to say but: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :P**

Skyler's P.O.V.

The _power _I felt! It exhilarated me to no end; I was practically shaking as I thought of what had just happened. Something had shifted inside of me, like a switch went on finally and I felt… not whole or complete but close to it. I used to not understand how someone (specifically Drake) could take pleasure out of hurting an innocent. But after that little boy, everything came into place. I was born to take and to gain from other's pain and so was Drake. We were fighters and looked out for ourselves; no one coming in between what was rightfully ours. It didn't matter what we wanted: an item or to hear someone cry out in pain, we get it either way.

Part of me was screaming that I was going insane for believing this but I put the pesky voice to the back of my head. I know now what I needed to do what I was meant to do. And Drake was here to guide me and teach me how to be a servant to the only thing that was more powerful than us. The Gaiaphage.

It was amazing how so many things happened at once in such a few moments. First, just how the boy smelt and how I could see a feint glow coming off of him was when I figured out that I was a hunter. Second, when I took his power and heard his pleas and felt the joy of the pain I inflicted, I knew I was as sadistic as Drake Merwin. And finally, when the Gaiaphage spoke to me, "_You, my child, will serve great purpose. Give into your wants and desires; don't you see the power you have? It makes you stronger than the others; it makes you mine…"_

And I was his now as was I Drake's, I no longer felt the despair of thinking of the power he had over me. I welcomed the thought of someone being able to fend off my talent someone who is stronger than me and who will lead us to victory. We needed Drake to be strong and without a power like the others. His whip was a power but it was _a part _of him, it couldn't be drained away like the other powers in the FAYZ.

Letting these thoughts fade away as Drake and I walked back to the mineshaft in silence. I no longer needed the whip around my waist or neck like a pet. Drake sensed the shift in me and accepted it happily as if he has been waiting for me to come to my senses for a very long time. Oddly enough, I did miss the feel of his whip arm against my skin, rubbing my neck I bumped into Drake's side, his right side, and felt the texture of his whip once more.

Drake looked down at me and said, "What was that for?"

Looking up at him I replied, "Hmm? Nothing."

He shook his head and wouldn't drop the subject, "You bumped into me for some reason."

I looked forward and glared at the darkness before responding to his statement, "I wanted to feel your whip."

Drake looked at me incredulously and carefully asked, "Why would you want that?"

I grunted and said, "I like the feel of it; the texture is nothing I ever felt before. Smooth but rough, strong yet lithe."

There was silence for a long time as we trudged back to our little abandoned town. Right when we got to the entrance Drake finally spoke up, "You're just my pet, nothing more nothing less. All I see out of you is gaining power for our Master. You're just a tool. A weapon."

I nodded at his statement and we made our way to the house we took residence in. I went down to the basement without another word or glance at Drake. I lie down onto the cold floor and curl up against the wall and begin to doze off. I jolt in surprise as I felt Drake sit next to me and pull me onto his lap. I was confused by his sudden change in attitude towards me but blew it aside, trying to get some rest. I stiffened as he petted me, as if I was actually an animal and he was the master. After a while I eased into his chest and soon was lost into a deep sleep.

Drake's P.O.V.

Every part of my being was screaming at me to hurt her, to add to her pain, to bring her to her knees… but here I am _holding _and _coddling _her. Pathetic. As if I actually _cared _for her. I laughed to myself at the thought but something whispered in my head, "_You do care for her though…" _But as soon as the thought was there I was quickly denying it. _No, I will not care for some girl who walked… well forced into my life. _

Sighing, I resumed petting her head. I have been sitting here for hours just watching. Watching the intake of her breath when her face pressed at my chest, the way a small smile crept onto her lips when her hand grazed my whip. Honestly I did not know what her obsession was with my whip hand; it was malicious and deadly. Not some teddy bear to cuddle up against. But somehow the way she responded to me in her sleep triggered something. A feeling… but obviously that wasn't right. I don't _feel anything _except the need to cause pain or to kill.

I shook the thoughts away, becoming angry once more. I set her down and was about to walk away when I heard a small whimper. For the first time this night I noticed she was deathly pale and sweating, and her breath was now coming out quicker. Was she having a nightmare? Was it about me? Why do I care what she dreams of?.. I hope her nightmare is causing her deep pain for making me feel uncomfortable.

Glaring at the sleeping girl, I stalked up the stairs and went to the bed I now occupied. I furiously flicked my whip back and forth in the darkness; wishing I had something to do, someone to hurt. _Well you do… you just left her there, sleeping on the floor you idiot. _Growling to myself I ignored my thoughts as I felt sleep take me over to a land of nightmares.

Skyler's P.O.V.

I woke up and found a glaring Drake looked at me square in the face. I scrambled up into a sitting position as he assessed me. I took him; he was definitely a sight to see. Sandy blond hair with piercing grey eyes, a jaw line that was firm and strong, and his body was lightly coated with muscle. Not to mention the whip for his right arm that definitely set him as an extraordinary sight.

Drake sat back and finally said, "Skyler." He made it sound like a curse and I flinched, remembering the dream from last night in vivid detail.

_Drake stalked towards me cornering me against the wall, slowly and gently placing his hand on my cheek. He said nothing as he ascended his lips onto mine and surprisingly I eagerly responded to his kiss. His whip wrapped around my waist securely and my arms were lightly pressed against his chest. I gazed into those stormy grey eyes that seemed to melt my inner core. Everything was perfect. Drake was holding me and the world seemed to just cease for the time being._

_ A slow smile spread across his face as my hand raked against his sandy blond hair. I felt the kiss getting harder and more urgent, his lips weren't soft like most people said guys' lips were. His were rough and strong, crashing into mine as we fell into a dark abyss. _

_ Suddenly his lips were off of mine and his smile of happiness turned into a scowl. And those eyes that made me melt were now glaring at me, making me feel as if I turned to ice. His whip arm was still around me and I felt the air slowly leave my body. I looked up at him pleadingly to let me free, but the cold look in his eyes told me there would be no mercy. Just pain and the slow death of suffocation._

_ As my eyes began to flutter shut and my acceptance to death came Drake said one word with pure hatred and disgust, "Skyler." And then everything went black._

I blinked and looked up Drake, who looked at me impatiently and asked, "Well?"

I felt the confusion on my face as I asked, "What?"

Drake sighed and grabbed onto my wrist, I followed obediently as I asked once again, "What's going on?"

Drake replied, "Well, since you seemed to have zoned out on me, I decided that you thought it would be okay if we went to Perdido Beach."

I frowned still confused and asked another stupid question, "Why?"

Drake grunted and replied, "Well you need to practice on something."

Then I remembered what happened last night… I almost killed a kid. The thought didn't make me feel disgusted in myself, only curious. Curious to what had come over me and why I seemed to enjoy the thought of the power I have gotten at the most random of times.

I looked down at my hands and let the sparks zap out from my fingertips. I looked up at Drake and said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

He looked over his shoulder at me and said, "Why not? You need practice in draining."

I shook my head no and responded, "I think I got that down pat… what I need to learn is what to do with the power it gave me." I signaled to my now electric filled hands and Drake turned around to look me up and down.

He drawled, "I suppose you have a point for once."

I said in a sweet and peppy and obviously sarcastic voice, "Oh won't this just be fun! Us working together and you getting zapped in that fine butt of yours-" I put my hand to my mouth in what I just said and Drakes his flashed up to mine.

He growled at me, "What did you just say?"

I stuttered and felt like the girl that I once was, that weak and good girl that I finally rid myself of last night. I jutted my chin out and looked him straight in the eye, showing him I do not fear him. I answered his question simply, "I said you have a fine butt."

I walked past him and zapped his butt very slightly but enough force that he noticed. His whip arm wound around my waist once again and I was up against Drake's chest. His lips were very close to mine and our foreheads were touching. He whispered against my lips, "Don't tempt me, Skyler. You know I want to hurt you, so don't piss me off." And with that he shoved me away laughing.

**So…. How'da like it? Was the ending weird? I was trying to ease some of the tension with a funny moment. I don't want my story to be all serious and evil… they needed a funny butt comment if I do say so myself. If you liked the scene you should review if you didn't… well kinda too late to change it now. Rate and Review!... said review one too many times didn't I? Lawl… bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I hope you like this chappie it's gonna be about…. Well I can't tell you that, don't wanna spoil the surprise ;) but…. Feel free to **_**REVIEW! SEE THE BIG LETTERS AND UNDERLINING? IT MEANS I WANT YOU TO READ IT SO YOU WILL BE INSPIRED TO REVIEW! **_**Not to be pushy or anything… :)**

Drake's P.O.V.

I didn't know much about freaks, especially training them. All of my soldiers have been normals and carried guns. And it was obvious that Skyler had no idea what she was doing… it was pathetic. A freak that can't even use her powers right! We've been in the same position for hours: her standing and trying to shoot the electricity a few feet ahead of her, and me lounging nearby watching.

She grunted and the sparks zapped out of the tips of her fingers but soon the electricity blinked out. She made a distressed sound and plopped down onto the ground. I pulled myself off of the wall I was leaning against and shouted over to her, "What do you think you're doing?"

She glared at me and answered, "Giving up."

I walk over to her and kick her in the ribs, she gasped at the sudden pain and I felt my face twist into a malicious smile. I knelt down to her doubled over form and grabbed her chin to make her look straight into my eyes. I spat, "Get up and try again. I will _not _take failure."

She got up unsteadily and I stood behind her breathing down her neck. She turned her head and looked up at me and asked, "Why are so close?"

I dipped my head down and purred into her ear, "Well, freak, you obviously need help with this and I'm the only one here to help. So stop stalling and shoot damn it."

She raised her hands and the electricity came in a flash but quickly dispersed. She put the back of her head against my chest and sighed angrily. I stiffened at the gesture and fought the urge of holding her close and pushing her back. Instead I just stood there till I felt the pressure of her head off of my body.

She said, "I can't do this… there has to be another way to get my powers to work. Like a push to make it come out."

I mused, _a push eh? _Suddenly I pushed her away from me and raised my whip in an attacking pose. Surprise flashed onto her face as my whip came toward her mercilessly. She realized what was happening and dodged the blow, but she was not fast enough. My whip landed on her arm and she let out a short cry of pain.

I barked harshly, "_Fight back!" _

Another lash and another cry of pain as she clumsily dodged not quite fast enough. I licked my lips as I saw blood emerge from her arm. She held her hands up trying to conjure a spark and the lightning shot out, I was convinced that she finally got her power to work. But I was sadly mistaken all that came out was the spark but nothing else.

So I let out a string of attacks upon her trying to get it to get it out of her. She was more prepared this time and dodged my assaults as if it was effortless. We sparred like this for almost a half hour trying to get the hold of the other. Turns out the girl can not only dodge but fight too. She would see an opening and then take it but it was rare, I knew my shit.

She tripped and I wrapped my whip around her waist to keep her from hitting ground face first. She looked up at me confused and said quietly, "What a gentleman you turn out to be."

I glared at her and dropped her and this time she _did _fall onto her face and I barked a laugh. She glared up at me and I responded with ease, "Don't mistake me for a fool, bitch. I will never change for the likes of _you." _

She laughed as well, a soothing sound, before she said listlessly, "I wouldn't dream of changing you, Drake."

I tilted my head to the side before walking past her stepping on her hand in the process. I called over my shoulder, "Don't be an idiot and just sit there! Get up and practice some more. I'm taking a nap." I left her there, knowing she wouldn't leave. Now that the Darkness has her she will never leave.

Skyler's P.O.V.

I watched Drake disappear into the shadows waiting till he was gone I stood up. I thought to myself: _Okay… you can do this Skyler! Just concentrate. _I held my hands out and felt the electric surge of the bolts coming out of my fingertips. But as usual it died out in an instant. I grunted in frustration and anger. _Why is this so hard? None of the other moofs had this kind of trouble with their powers! _I kicked a rock that was on the ground and it skidded a few feet across from me.

I began to brainstorm and think of ways to make my stolen power come to me. I could do what Drake attempted and try to make it come as self-defense. Or I could try and scare it out of me… but I knew neither of these options would work, since I don't scare or threaten easily, unless it's Drake of course. _Maybe if I put my hands together and try to shoot…_ it seemed like the only logical option I had so far and the more I thought about it the more I began to like it.I aimed my hands outward and pressed the heels of my palms together and let the electricity flow out. Boy was _that _a mistake.

There was a flash of light and a loud _crack! _My ears popped and I was blown backwards. I felt a sharp pain against my head and heard a death sickening _thud. _Everything around me became hazy and soon I was spiraling into darkness…

Drake's P.O.V.

_CRACK! _I jerked up from my bed to see a flash of blinding white light come from outside. I march out of the old house to see what Skyler's gotten herself into. First all I see is nothing but the usual landscape of the deserted town. But as I look more closely I see a girl lying crumpled on the ground under a tree. Blood was gushing from her forehead and she was no doubt unconscious. I sigh and trudge over to her picking her up with my whip and flinging her onto my right shoulder.

I take her into the house and go head towards the basement but think better of it. I veer left and go to my bedroom and drop her onto my bed. Going back into the kitchen I hunted for some gauze and pain killers that would be needed for later. Bingo. I found some Advil lying on its side in one of the cupboards and some gauze in a first aid kit under the sink.

I head back to my room and patch her up silently. Grumbling silently to myself: _If my Master didn't have plans for her… I would enjoy killing her slowly and painfully for causing me all this distress. _

As I look down at the now slightly-less-beaten-up-girl and spat, "Pathetic," and strode out of the room without a second glance backwards.

**Sorry it took so long to post this one D: I'll try my best to not let it happen again! I just had lots of tests this week and homework, but I kept thinking oh I'll just work on it in school but obviously that didn't happen… Teachers can be slave drivers at times but all for good reason of course :) Anyways… don't forget to ****REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG GUYS! I'M BACK! THE REASON WHY I HAVENT BEEN WRITING, IS BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN STUDYING FOR FINALS… BUT NOW IT SUMMER TIME WOOT WOOT! IM SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG FOR ME TO MAKE MY NEXT CHAPTER, BUT THIS ONE IS AN EXTRA 2,000 WORDS! HOPE IT MAKES UP FOR THE TIME I HAVE BEEN MISSING. **_**RATE AND REVIEW!**_

Skyler's P.O.V.

I groaned as I began to regain consciousness and instantly panicked, where was I? The room was small and bare except for the nightstand, dresser, and bed that I now occupied. Then everything came back to me in a huge jumbled up flash. Darkness. Whip. Pain. Explosion. Pain. Whip. _Drake. _ It was distant all of these thoughts as if I was looking at them through a dirty lens. But once the explosion came into mind it's as if the lens was lifted and everything was crystal clear.

My hand rushed to my head and felt the soft but firmly wrapped gauze on my temple. _Damn, I must have really screwed up. _Slowly I lowered my hand and assessed the rest of my body. A few burn marks and scraps from the explosion my stolen power gave me but it seems the head injury was by far the worst. Thankfully, someone must have cared for the wound, that someone being Drake. I would have dismissed the thought of Drake actually _helping _me, but since he was the only other person that could physically treat my wounds it had to be him.

_Speak of the devil, _I thought to myself as Drake sauntered in confidently. He regarded me as if I was a stain on his shoe. He simply stated, "You hurt yourself."

I tilted my head to the side at his comment; his tone held no emotion and neither did his face for that matter. So I responded in a monotone voice, "And you are an idiot."

Anger flared in his eyes and he growled, "Don't speak to me like that, bitch! I'm alpha dog here and you're just a pup."

I laughed at this and said sarcastically, "So we're wolves now? Woof."

I felt a sharp sting on my cheek from where Drake lashed out at me. He said with malice, "For one, do not defy me. And for two, wolves don't bark, idiot, they howl."

I looked at him amused, "Didn't know you were so technical with the subject of wolves."

He glared and said, "I'm simply correcting you're stupidity."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "It was a _joke, _Drake, you must know what those are. You see like the type of guy that would tell sarcastic jokes."

Drake was yelling now, "Stop making fun of me, bitch! You should be grateful I even helped you after you created that damn explosion! I was trying to be a _little sympathetic _for you. Do you not understand that? God you are so _dumb!" _

I literally flinched at his words, Drake had a point. He did help me and here I was trying to pick a fight with him. It was one of those rare moments that it seemed the Drake Merwin could possibly have a heart. Even if it was for his own reasons for helping me, it still counted for something.

I looked up at him and apologized, "I'm sorry, Drake, you did help me and I shouldn't be making the effort to piss you off because of it."

Drake just grunted a, "Don't expect me to do anything like it again," and stormed off to who knows where.

Drake's P.O.V.

I glowered as I stalked off away from the girl that has given me nothing but problems. She isn't even grateful that I _helped _her, just like every other girl they're all ungrateful bitches! Soon I was in the kitchen and punched a hole into the wall in anger. I saw more than felt the cuts on my only hand and just howled out of frustration. _Why am reacting to her apology like this? I don't even care! She is nothing to me! Do you hear the mind? NOTHING. _

I felt slightly better after that little chat with myself and dropped myself onto the couch. I didn't know how long I laid there just flicking my whip back and forth anxiously. But my head jerked up as I felt her presence in the room.

Silently she walked up to me and looked down at me and whispered, "I… don't know what to do."

I glared slits at her and responded, "What do you mean you don't know what to do?"

She looked at her shoes before responding in a hushed voice, "I'm holding back everything bad. That night I took the power from that boy, it was a rush and I hate to admit it but I loved it. I loved causing him pain… to see the look of fear in his eyes. But after a few days I contained it and I think it's holding me back from actually using my power, I'm afraid to hurt someone and feel joy again."

I stood up slowly and looked at her closely, waiting till she lifted her gaze up to my eyes. We stood like that for a moment before I said slowly and clearly, "You were born to hurt people, Skyler, you are like me. But you're letting this idea of you being good get in the way, and it's frustrating as hell. I thought you finally came to your senses about being who you truly meant to be the night you hurt that kid. But I guess not… and it's my job to make sure you know who you're supposed to me, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

She frowned and hesitated before stating, "I don't know if I _want _to be like that, Drake, I want to be normal and safe…"

I growled, "You just don't know you want it and even if you didn't want it, it's not your choice. The Darkness would make you, willing or not you're his."

Her frown seemed to deepen at this and replied, "What are you going to do then? I don't know how to… embrace something that just feels like I should be against."

I rolled my eyes and stated the obvious, "We're going to hurt people of course."

She tilted her head to the side, "Do I have a choice?"

I grinned maliciously and replied happily, "You're the one who wanted to fix your attitude, so yes."

I spun on my heel not waiting to see if she would follow me, knowing she would. She jogged to keep up with me as I made my way to Perdido Beach. Silence and tension were heavy as we walked through the bleak terrain. I didn't mind the silence; it gave me more time to think about my plan. _I just need Skyler to feel that power again… once she does, I'll be able to use that as my own person weapon. Tonight, Perdido Beach will have a new leader. Me. And if anyone had a problem with that… well Skyler will happily take care of them for me. Soon they will see that if you don't side with the Darkness you might as well be dead._

I was surprised when her voice broke into my thoughts, "There's the town."

I looked over at her and replied, "Just stay by me and I'll make sure you don't get hurt. And when I say attack you better use your power."

She nodded and we made our way towards the entrance to the small town. For a change the streets were lacking activity, no people, no sound, and it had an unsettling sense of absence of life. Skyler shifted her weight to one foot and whispered, "Where is everyone?"

I shook my head and whispered back, "They couldn't know that we were coming. Something else must have made them disappear… or appear to." Honestly I was quite pissed at this, but also thrilled for the hunt. A challenge is just what I need to show how powerful I am. If they hide, I will find them.

Skyler tilted her head to the side as if she was listening really hard. A few moments later she murmured, "Follow me, Drake." She then grabbed my hand and led me through zigzagging streets, after a left turn then a right turn then another right and another left, we were in the plaza. Well… what was left of the plaza, it looked as if someone set off a nuclear bomb and destroyed the once okay-looking town square.

I mused, "What do you think happened here?"

Skyler shrugged and replied with curiosity in her voice, "I don't know. An explosion maybe?"

I put my lips to her ear and said quietly, "Why would you think they would be here?"

She shrugged and replied just as quietly, "If I was hiding I'd go to the last place you would look, which would be the most likely place someone would hide. Right?"

I had to admit that was smart thinking, I wouldn't bother looking in the plaza for hiding children. I'd go to their houses and ignore the usually most populated area. I watched Skyler as she examined the little plaza. I looked closely at her movements and how she jerked her head slightly to get the hair out of her eyes. I became captivated by the way she weaved herself through the obstacles in the area and how she made it look like a dance.

I shook my head as if I could clear my head physically, I didn't need to be distracted by her of all things. I began making me way through the debris, trying to find any sign of life. _If I were a snotty little brat, where would I hide?.. _In anticipation the tip of my whip flicked back and forth anxiously as the thought of blood. My head snapped up at the faint sound of whimpering. My whip lashed out lightning fast and wrapped around an ankle, which caused a surprised cry of anguish.

I felt a sickening grin spread across my face as I purred, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Did the Big Bad Wolf finally find the first Little Piggy?"

Skyler appeared next to me to see who I was talking to and gasped. I looked over to her questioningly as she put a hand up to her face in surprise. So many emotions passed through eyes: happiness, fear, hurt, adoration, and most of all love. She barely got the one word out when she breathed, "Trace."

Skyler's P.O.V.

So many memories of my brother came crashing into my mind. Even if I wanted to stop the memories from coming it was impossible and it was hard to not break down right then and there. I remember all the times I ignored my brother and kade fun of him. I remember when we laughed at the stupidest things and how I took for granit of having an older brother. And the one most distinct thing I remember was out last fight right before the FAYZ changed all our lives...

_I walked into Trace's room furious, I couldn't believe what he did! Why did he have try and ruin my life every time I discovered something that made me happy? Fuming, I slammed his door shut and yelled, "Who gave you the right to make my life a living hell?"_

_Trace looked up from the magazine he was flipping through and regarded me with a amused expression. He replied, "What ever do you mean sister dearest?"_

_I spat, "You threatened my boyfriend, you idiot!"_

_Insantly his demeanor changed and responded in a cold voice, "He wasn't right for you, Skyler. You wouldn't understand you're only thirteen and he was a player."_

_I pointed my finger at him and accused, "You're only fifteen and you have a girlfriend. And if I do recall... You started dating her when you were thirteen. But when I try getting a boyfriend you go and scare him away!"_

_My brother shook his head and said solemnly, "My girlfriend isn't a thief or a liar."_

_I walked right up to Trace and poked my finger into his chest and said menacingly, "You do not have the right to interfere in my life!"_

_Trace was beginning to get angry and his posture changed, he grabbed my wrist and I cried out in pain which only made him squeeze harder. He simply stated in a detached voice, "Don't be so stupid, Sister."_

_I pushed his chest and screeched, "Trace you're hurting me!"_

_He replied in the same monotone voice, "If you wouldn't act like such an idiot then I wouldn't have to make you come to your senses."_

_I whimpered in pain before asking, "And hurting me is the way to do this? You can't control me life, Trace!"_

_His expression softened slightly at this before regaining his composure and growled, "I don't want to talk about this."_

_I narrowed my eyebrows and exclaimed, "Well we are talking about this damnit!"_

_Trace's eyes flared and he shouted, "Don't swear at me do you want to turn into a slut?"_

_I looked at him dumbfounded and thought to myself: How is swearing making you a slut? And why is my brother being so unreasonable, he is usually so laid back. Ignoring his statement and made a low blow and said, "Me the slut? It's more like your bitch that you call a girlfriend!"_

_SMACK! My head jerked back and my hand went straight to my cheek. It was impossible to keep the tears from falling out of my eyes as I looked into the shocked eyes of my brother. His hand was still holding limply onto my one hand and I ripped it away, stumbling backwards just wanting to get away. He took a step towards me and I flinched, which made him stop right in his tracks._

_He whispered, "Skyler… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too, I swear."_

_I shook my head back and forth and sputtered, "I… I… I HATE YOU!" I bolted out the door into my own room and collapsed onto my bed. I let myself cry the whole night till my eyes were dried out. _

Drake's P.O.V.

I dragged the boy - Trace - out of the debris and roughly jerked him up. I looked over to Skyler and purred, "If you don't mind, ha as if you have a choice, I'm going to hurt your little friend… or boyfriend?"

Skyler rolled her eyes and said, "Trace? My boyfriend? Oh god nasty! He's my brother, Drake."

I looked between the two and could see the resemblance between the two when you're looking for it. The only difference were their eyes, Skyler's were a stormy grey-blue while her brother's eyes were crystal clear.

I looked sharply at her and said, "I didn't know you had a brother."

She shrugged awkwardly and muttered, "He may be blood but I don't consider him my brother."

Trace's face twisted up in hurt and sorrow when he said, "Skyler… you don't mean that."

Skyler turned to him and she spat, "Yes, I do. You may have been right, but once you… MY OWN BROTHER, abused me? There is no excuse for that. I will never forgive you."

I looked at the boy and felt my sick shark-y grin appear on my face as I asked, "So you'll be fine if I hurt him? Since you don't really feel for him no longer…"

Skyler looked hurt but she just shrugged and walked away. I turned my head back to this Trace kid and said happily, "You see, Tracie boy, may I call you Tracie boy? I'm a very violent person as it is… but when you hurt my property? It becomes even more personal, I don't like when people hurt what's mine. That's my job."

Tracie boy glared and at me and spat, "If you hurt her, I swear I will kill you!"

I rolled my eyes and purred, "Why, Tracie boy, I already have. Multiple times actually. And you know what? She puts up with it, because she has to. She's my bitch now."

That got him going and started struggling in my grip and screamed, "SHE ISN'T YOUR ANYTHING! YOU HEAR ME? SHE BELONGS TO NO ONE!"

I laughed maliciously and responded with a happy tone, "Oh but she does… She belongs to the Darkness and she belongs to me."

After that I tuned all of the things the kid began yapping about, it was all the same bullshit. Don't you hurt my sister or else, you'll regret this, I will kill you, ect. I didn't kill Tracie boy, just in case. I didn't want Skyler to go into a fit learning I killed her brother. Not that I cared. But I know I could use him as a leverage over her if she got out of line. Plus we still needed information about where the others are.

I left Skyler's brother unconscious in the middle of the plaza and went to go search for his sister. She was sitting the stairs that lead to the city hall and I sat quietly down next to her. She didn't acknowledge my presence and I didn't even think she noticed me sitting there until she asked, "Is he dead?"

I simply said, "No."

She looked relieved but unhappy at the same time and I could hear the conflicting emotions in her voice, "I… thought so."

I got up and said, "Come on, you're br- Trace is bound to wake up any minute. We need answers."

Skyler nodded and we made our way down to Trace, who was still lying on the ground but now he was slowly coming back from unconsciousness. Skyler knelt down and helped him into a sitting position. He looked at me with fearful eyes but then his gaze swooped to Skyler and I saw pain and regret.

I tilted my head to the side and asked, "What you do to her?"

He shot me a hateful glare and barked, "It's none of your damn business."

I laughed; didn't he know who he was dealing with? If I wanted to I could snap his head off right then and there. I looked down at him amused and said, "You better watch how you talk to me, Tracie boy, it won't turn out well in your favor if you piss me off."

Skyler looked up at me before asking Tracie boy, "Where is everyone? Why are they hiding? Why does it look like a huge bomb was dropped down on the plaza? Why are you the only one here? What happened to Sam and Astrid?"

I put a hand on Skyler's shoulder and scolded her, "Don't ask so many questions, he needs time to answer one at a time."

Trace looked between us and said, "I have a question for you, Skyler. Why are you working with _him?"_

Skyler sighed and responded, "Even if I had a choice in this I'd take him over you any day."

He raised one eyebrow and stated, "I bet you he hurts you way more than I ever did."

Skyler in turn rolled her eyes and replied, "Yeah, well I apparently always had a bad choice in… acquaintances now didn't I?"

Trace glowered and said, "Yes, you did. I was just trying to protect you and you pushed me away and now look where it's gotten you!"

Skyler laughed a harsh cold sound and for a moment I was proud at how cruel it sounded but soon went back to listening to their conversation. Skyler scoffed, "You were trying to _protect _me? You left a bruise on my face the size of a fist… your fist!"

My eyes sharply turned to him and I heard myself growl, "You hurt her?"

Trace looked pained but nodded and whispered, "I didn't mean to Skyler… I was angry and you weren't helping by barging in looking for a fight."

I snarled and was on him in a second, shouting and cussing and hitting. He paused for a second in shock but soon was throwing punches and grunting himself. But I barely felt his futile attempts to hurt me as I saw the first splash of his blood appear. My vision went red with bloodlust and soon I was strangling him with my one good hand. My whip was raised and I slammed my whip onto his body, making him wither in pain.

I didn't even bother to hold back any of my rage and pleasure I got from this. He was weak and I was strong. He was the prey and I was the hunter. Laughing sadistically I let go of the kid and punched him square in the face. His head went back and hit a rock which now had his blood all over it, growing by the second.

I was about to make the final blow when a girl barreled in front of me and begged, "Don't kill him, Drake, Please! We… we still need him for information, remember, Drake? Drake, come on! Come back, I need you!"

I looked down at the girl who looked slightly familiar… but I couldn't place from where. All I could think about was the need to kill and the need to cause pain and suffering. I was an animal about to finish off his prey. But this girl she was trying to restrict me and more rage boiled up inside of me. Who did she think she was? No one stops me from dominating.

I curled my lip and growled at her, but she persisted and put her hands on either side of my face. She whispered, "Drake, I need you to focus on me. Think about what you are doing, I know you want to hurt him… I do too. But we need him to find out where the others are. Remember the plan? We need him for the plan to work. Please, Drake!" The last two words her voice cracked and tears were now streaming down her face.

I couldn't pull away as I looked down at the girl who was so close to me. _Doesn't she know that what she is attempting to do is stupid and impossible? She is most likely going to get killed, trying to hold me back… _She looked up at me with pleading eyes which were practically saying, _Please don't hurt him… _

I don't know how but I let myself be captivated by this girl. It was as if she was anchoring me in place from complete bloodlust to a little bit of sanity. I no longer felt the animal demanding to tear apart the boy who looks distinctively like the girl. But I couldn't place the girl but I knew I should be able to.

I whispered, "What are you doing to me?"

The girl tilted her head up to me and whispered back, "This," and she kissed me.

**How did you like this? I want to make clear that Drake isn't being soft but is confused because he can't understand what this girl is doing to him in his bloodlust. It's like he wasn't Drake in the in between state of sanity and bloodlust. Please tell me what you think of this chapter… Was it good? Was it horrible? RATE AND REVIEW! **


End file.
